


There Is Enough Room For Both Of Us.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [57]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Action Movie, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, One Hundred Ways, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “There is enough room for both of us.”





	There Is Enough Room For Both Of Us.

**57\. “There is enough room for both of us."**

* * *

"Oww. Get your elbow out of my side Carlos." Mal hissed as she shifted pulling her girlfriend Jane deeper into her side. Carlos immediately moving over on the love seat only to hear an grunt from Jay who was laying across Chad's lap.

Standing up Carlos thought about moving to the floor but changed his mind immediately. Al was wrapped around an sleeping Doug and was already eyeing him, daring him to ruin their perfect position. Next to the couple was Uma, and Harry who were sitting up focused on the movie. Gil was being shared across their lap with his head and upper half of his body on Uma and his bottom half on Harry.

Evie and Audrey were sharing the lazy boy whispering about fashion ideas. Lonnie took over the floor before them her eyes focused on the ongoing battle scene.

"Los?"

"Yes?" Carlos asked as he turned towards Ben. The King was seated in the last lazy boy staring at Carlos with an soft smile. Moving over Ben held his arms open, "You can sit here. There is enough room for the both of us."

Carlos blushed as he made his way over to his boyfriend, snuggling into his side.


End file.
